moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Krypta Scarlett
thumb|400px|Krypta Scarlett widziana od zewnątrz. Położona na terenie Necrocronusa w CreepyTown, krypta stała się stałym miejscem zamieszkania nekromantki o imieniu Scarlett, która przybyła do tego owianego złą sławą miejsca, jeszcze przed powstatniem Federacji. Chociaż dziewczyna już wcześniej szukała stałego lokum, to poważnie ubolewa nad faktem, że nie może już przemierzać wyspy jak kiedyś. Sama nazwa "krypta" może się okazać dosyć zwodnicza, dla osoby którą widzi ją pierwszy raz. Wiedźma przerobiła je na swoje nowe wygodne lokum, gdzie może spokojnie poznawać tajniki magii Opis Jak już mówiłem, dla osoby która widzi ją pierwszy raz, nazwa krypta może wydawać się zwodnicza, gdyż osoba, która przyjdzie na miejsce zobaczy nie wejście do krypty, a sporą, mocno już nadgryzioną zębem czasu baszte. Sam budynek ma trzy poziomy. Parter, w którym znajduje się coś na kształt pokoju gościnnego, czyli stół, kilka wygodnych foteli, rozstawionych wokół kominka, który, no właśnie, nie ma komina. Ogień umarłych chociaż się pali, to nie wydziela absolutnie żadnego dymu ani innych oparów. Jest to bardzo przydatne, chociaż płomień ma tylko jedną, trupią barwę. Znajdują się tam schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro i dach. Na pierwszym piętrze nie znajduje się w zasadzie nic, jest to pusta przestrzeń, z wyjściem na "balkon", którego Scarlett i tak nie używa, bo znacznie lepszy widok, zapewnia wejście na pole widokowe na dachu. Sama krypta znajduje się w baszcie. Aby się do niej dostać, trzeba znaleźć ukryte przez właścicielke schody. Same podziemia są dosyć sporych rozmiarów. Po zejściu na dół, wchodzi się do dużego holu. Po obu jego stronach, znajdują się wejścia do łącznie dwunastu pokoi, w kształcie kwadratów, które wcześniej, były komorami kryptowymi. Na samym końcu znajduje się znacznie większa, komora zbudowana na planie okręgu. W bocznych komorach znajdują się wszystkie rzeczy niezbędne czarodziejce do życia, a także te zapewniające swego rodzaju bezpieczeństwo. Wymieniając kolejno od zejścia w dół: Pierwsze dwa pomieszczenia po obu stronach, są zamknięte specjalnie zamkniętymi magicznie drzwiami. Znajdują się w nich dwa oddziały szkieletowych potworów, zdolnych rozerwać na strzępy każdą postać, jaka tylko zechce skrzywdzić ich panią. Pomieszczenia te są zamknięte, na wypadek gdyby komuś zachciało się do nich zaglądać, a czarodziejka nie zdąży wstrzymać swoich sług. Następne dwa pomieszczenia to magazyn, w którym dziewczyna przechowuje wszystkie zbędne i niezbędne bibeloty i garberoba, będąca też po części drugim magazynem, ze względu na małą ilość ubrań jakie ma dziewczyna. Dalej mieści się kuchnia, w której dziewczyna przyrządza sobie jedzenie a naprzeciwko niej, mieści się spiżarnia. W spiżarni dziewczyna trzyma też część swoich odczynników alchemicznych. Wcześniej w kuchni pracował ożywiony przez nią sługa, jednak dziewczyna zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, po tym jak znalazła kości palca w zupie. Potem od strony kuchni znajdują się kolejno: pracownia alchemiczna, która jest swoją drogą drugim, najczystrzym pomieszczeniem w całej krypcie, łazienka, która jest najczystszym pomieszczeniem w całej krypcie, oraz sypialnia, w z dosyć sporym łózkiem w samym środku. Natomiast trzy komnaty od strony spiżarni, zajmuje sporych rozmiarów biblioteka wraz z czytelnią. Aby zrobić miejsca na książki, dziewczyna zamurowała dwa z trzech wejść i postawiła w nich regały z książkami. W jej księgozbiorze można znaleźć niemal wszystko, od ksiąg typowo magicznych, przydatnych w rozwijaniu swoich zdolności, przez różnego rodzaju opowiadania czy tomiki poezji, a na książkach kucharskich kończąc. Na samym końcu, w głównym pomieszczeniu krypty, znajduje się sala, gdzie dziewczyna rozwija swoje zdolności. Tam też zwykle, na specjalnym piedestale znajduje się jej księga zaklęć, o którą dziewczyna dba jakby była prawdziwą żywą istotą. Zabezpieczenia Chociaż Scarlett kwalifikuje się dopiero jako początkująca czarodziejka, jest już dość silna, by uchronić swój dom przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. Nie są to zbyt wysokiej klasy zabezpieczenia, jednak dość silne by odstraszyć, którzy może nie są tyle zagrożeniem, co po prostu rozpraszaliby dziewczynę w nauce, lub byliby najprościej w świecie natrętni. - Strach - klątwa rzucona na obszarze wokół baszty sprawia, że każdy kto się do niej zbliża zaczyna mimowolnie, odczuwać niepokój, a im bliżej baszty się znajduje, tym bardziej się on boi. - Głosy - pierwsza i najskuteczniejsza, w przypadku zwykłych ludzi, ochrona. Straszne głosy i pojękiwania umęczonych dusz, rozbrzmiewające w głowach zwykle wystarczają by poszukiwacze przygód od siedmiu boleści, wzieli nogi za pas. - Zjawy - jeśli samo zawodzenie nie pomoże, to już sama postać, która ukazuje się przed człowiekiem, zwykle wystarcza. - Trupi jad - dla tych, którzy zbliżą się do baszty na odpowiedni dystans, czeka trupi jad. Jest on w zasadzie rozlany, niczym fosa, wokół całej baszty. Sama substancja w formie płynnej nie jest groźna i możnaby śmiało powiedzieć, że fosa jest wręcz bezużyteczna, gdyby nie fakt, że substancja stale wydziela opary, które dostają się do ciał ofiar. Scarlett jako nekromantka, jest odporna na jego działanie, więc nie musi się go obawiać. - Klątwa śmierci - każdy kto będzie dość odważny, czy może raczej dość głupi, by zbliżyć się do wrót, naraża się na działanie klątwy zaklęcia śmierci. W ciągu kilku godzin, zabije ono każdą osobę, dość głupią, aby dotknąć klamki drzwi, lub przejść przez próg. Do tego osoba zaczyna niemal natychmiast czuć ogromny ból. Wprowadza ją to w agonie, a dla takowej osoby nie ma już ratunku. Tylko odpowiednio silny uzdrowiciel, lub sama nekromantka, są w stanie coś wówczas poradzić. - Strażnicy - przystosowani do walki z magami, naznaczeni odpowiednimi runami, szybcy, morderczy i bezlitośni. Tak można określić strażników domu Scarlett. Swoimi szponami rozszarpią one każdą ofiarę, nawet w pancerzu i niewiele będzie rzeczy zdolnych zatrzymać ich kły. - Niszczyciel - potężne zaklęcie śmierci, które uaktywni się, jeśli ktoś niepowołany, dostanie się do głównej sali. Potężna fala magii śmierci, zabije wszystko co spotka na swej drodze. Sama Scarlett użyła tego zaklęcia tylko raz i obiecała sobie, że nie użyje tego zaklęcia tak długo, jak nie będzię sie znajdowała na łożu śmierci. Zaklęcie przenika przez każdą barierę i zanika wraz z dystansem, jednak będzie ono miało dość mocy by unicestwić każdego, komu marzy się by posiąść księgę. Ciekawostki - Klątwy wyczuwają zmiary i działają tylko na zagrożenie. - W domu była kiedyś służba ale dziewczyna pozbyła się jej po tym jak kucharz zostawił palec w zupie a pokojówka rozbiła ulubiony kubek Scarlett. - Nikt nie wie, gdzie znalazła wyposażenie całego domu. - Nikt nigdy nie widział wnętrza jej domu poza pokojem gościnnym. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures